Closer than you'd think
by Everyday Daydreamer
Summary: Caitlin Wayne has been in the Hero business longer than any other 'sidekick'. After all, it is in her blood. No regular updates, just randomly. Starts in her childhood, moves up from there.
1. Chapter 1

Caitlin Wayne was a normal little girl. Her parents weren't married, but were on good terms, she went to Gotham Elementary School and she had a bedtime of 8 O'clock. Her father was Bruce Wayne, a brilliant billionaire, and he was always kind to her and loved her dearly. Her mother, a reporter for the Gotham Times, was a large part of her life and Caitlin stayed with her every other weekend.

Caitlin had been doing self-defense for as long as she could remember; which she was fine with. Caitlin loved martial arts, almost as much as she loved acrobatics. Something else she's been doing for as long as she could remember. Well, almost as long anyway. Caitlin could actually remember when she started those classes, she had requested the classes. It was actually a full circus thing. Caitlin had always had a thing for the circus. The tight rope and the aerials were always her favorite. She walked the rope without problem now, although she used to fall on purpose. Falling through the air was so fun! She enjoyed every second until she hit the net. Caitlin never fell on the aerials though. Flying through the air was too fun.

"Miss Wayne? Are you ready?" Alfred called through the door. Caitlin was getting dressed to go to the circus. Her favorite one had just gotten into Gotham.

"I'll be down in a second!" She called, pulling on her shoes. Caitlin glanced in the mirror before running out.

Caitlin looked a lot like her daddy. She had his blue eyes and black hair. She had her mother's sharp nose, pale skin, and full lips. Caitlin also behaved a lot like her father, much to her parents' dismay. Even at her young age, Caitlin was incredibly popular with boys and always had been. And, unfortunately for her father, she liked them almost as much as they liked her. She was also incredibly smart, which her father found problematic. Caitlin was adventurous and hated to sit still, claiming that being still was painfully boring.

"You look wonderful Miss Wayne." Alfred said with a smile.

"Thank you Alfred." Caitlin said with a huge smile. Caitlin was in her favorite yellow skirt and black Batman T and her black ballet flats with ribbons going up her legs. "Is Daddy ready?" She asked as Alfred helped her into her jacket.

"Master Wayne is already in the car." Alfred said. Caitlin smiled and ran out ahead of Alfred to the car, not waiting for him to open the door.

"Hi Daddy!" Caitlin said, hugging him, "How was work?"

"It was good." Bruce smiled, ruffling her hair as Caitlin sat down and the car started moving. "How was school?"

"Boring." Caitlin frowned. "School is boring Daddy. I did this stuff over the summer." She huffed and crossed her arms. Bruce laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sure it will get better." She huffed again, but smiled.

"Thank you for bringing me to the circus Daddy. I love Haly's Circus."

"I know you do." Bruce smiled, "You've been talking about it for weeks." Caitlin smiled at her father, kicking her feet as Alfred drove.

Caitlin knew her dad wasn't who the media thought he was, even though he tried to hide it. She knew he was secretly sad, and wasn't as much of a playboy as people thought. But she also knew that when he was with her, he was happy. And it was real, true happiness. Bruce spoiled his little girl, he loved her. Her happy innocence made him smile, as did the fact that she could take care of herself, for the most part. He had less to worry about with her, not that that stopped him from worrying. Especially when-

"Daddy are you Batman?" Bruce looked at his daughter in surprise.

"What?"

"Are you Batman? It's a simple question." He blinked at his daughter.

"Why would you think that?"

"A few reasons," Caitlin replied, holding up her fingers to tick off reasons. "You're strong, you go out at night, you get scars in the same places that Batman gets hurt, and you answered my question with a question." Bruce couldn't help but smile. She had inherited his detective skills. "Are you Batman, Daddy?"

"Of course not," Bruce said, winking at her. "No one knows who Batman is. It should probably stay that way." Caitlin's face lit up, and she nodded as the car came to a stop.

"I understand." she smiled, bouncing out of the car as Alfred opened the door. "Thank you Alfred." He nodded and closed the door behind Bruce. The three walked into the tent, Caitlin holding her father's hand and dragging him behind her.

Caitlin loved Haly's circus. They only came around once a year, because they traveled around the world, but that's one of the reasons she loved them. After all, there was a reason they were world famous. She dreamed of one day joining a circus when she got older. Running away to the circus sounded silly to lots of people, but she thought it would be fun. Watching them fly through the air, or walk across the ropes…She yearned to be able to do the same, every single day. And she knew that one day, maybe she could.

Or maybe she could help her dad out on the streets. The thought of leaving Gotham scared her a bit. But if she stayed, she could help him…but her dad would never let her. What man in his right mind would let his seven year old help him fighting crime? Aside from that, she was only seven. Even she wasn't dumb enough to think she could be any help yet. But maybe someday, if she worked extra hard she could be helpful…

"Enjoying the show?" Bruce asked, Caitlin nodded happily.

"You realize, Master Bruce, that she will not go to sleep tonight." Alfred said, watching as Caitlin's eyes followed the trapeze. Bruce sighed, but nodded. He knew that, Caitlin would spend the night walking tightropes and swinging on the trapeze.

"I know Alfred. That's why I brought her on a Friday." Caitlin laughed from her seat as she watched the show. "And her mother picks her up tonight." Bruce smiled a wicked smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"And now, before we say goodbye, we have one final act!" Caitlin leaned forward in her seat. "Please welcome: The Flying Grayson's!" Caitlin's eyes widened as the spotlight landed on the Grayson family. This was, of course, her favorite act.

"Wow." She breathed, watching them fly through the air. Bruce and Alfred exchanged a knowing look.

"Good choice, sir." Alfred said, already tired at the thought of watching her.

"Daddy, can I get a new room?" She asked

"What?" he asked, looking over at Caitlin, who's eyes hadn't left the Grayson's.

"Not a new one really, I just want to change my gym." She said. Bruce could see her calculating something as she watched them.

"What do you want to do to it?"

"Just…change a few things." She said, gasping at the act.

"Why don't you draw something up tonight, and I'll look at it." She nodded, still watching the Grayson's.

"Daddy that was so cool!" Caitlin said for the hundredth time since they got in the car. "When John Grayson did that flip- or when Mary caught his hands-!"

"I'm glad you had fun."

"Or-"

"Miss Wayne, didn't you say that you wanted to redo the gym?"

"Oh yeah!" Caitlin yelped, running upstairs to her room. Both Alfred and Bruce breathed a sigh of relief.

Upstairs in her room Caitlin pulled out paper and stared to draw her gym. She tried to make it so that they'd be able to tell what the drawing was, so that if they looked after she left, they'd understand. The drawing came out rough, so she decided to label things. She wrote the words _Bars, beam, rope, vault, tightrope, _and _aerial _and used arrows to point them all out. After which Caitlin finished up her change. Under where the net would go for her tightrope and aerial she drew a box full of smaller boxes. She labeled it _pool full of foam squares._ During the show, Caitlin remember a gymnasium she had once visited, where there was a bar to practice on, and under it, about 20 feet below, was a pool fill of the little foam cubes. She remembered how fun it was to fall from the bar, knowing that no net would catch her but she'd be okay.

"Caitlin! You're mother's here."

"Mommy!" Caitlin smiled as she grabbed the drawing and ran downstairs.

"Hey Kitten." Caitlin smiled up at her mother before handing the picture to Bruce. "Ready?"

"Mhm." Caitlin said, hugging Bruce and Alfred. "Bye Alfred! Bye Daddy!" She called, climbing into her mother's car.

"See you on Monday, Pumpkin." Bruce said, waving as they drove off. He glanced down at the picture in his hand and raised an eyebrow before walking inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Caitlin laughed as she swung across the room on the trapeze. It was almost her birthday, and Haly's had just gotten to town. Caitlin had never been so excited for a birthday in her life. In fact, she didn't think any girl in the history of the world had ever been this excited to be eight.

"Miss Wayne," Alfred called, "You asked me to remind you when you have only an hour left." Caitlin flipped through the air, falling into her foam pool with a laugh.

"Thank you Alfred." She said, looking over at the old man. He nodded and walked off. Caitlin climbed out of the pool and grabbed her towel, drying her face as she walked up to her room.

Once upstairs, Caitlin took a shower. The warm water felt amazing on her aching muscles. Caitlin knew that by the end of the night, she would be dead tired. After all, she had the circus, then the party. She sighed and got out of the shower, knowing that she'd need all the time she could get to dry her hair before they left. Caitlin spent the next twenty minutes drying her incredibly thick, black hair, and pulling a bit of in up into a small side ponytail. She then ran over to her dresser and pulled out her yellow jeans and new Batman shirt. Caitlin loved her Batman shirts, when she wore them she felt like she was wearing one of those 'Daddy's girl' shirts that her friends wore. Her dad always thought that it was funny when she wore them. Caitlin was glad to know why.

"Miss Wayne!"

"Coming!" Caitlin called, pulling on her tennis shoes and running down the stairs. Alfred was already out at the car when she got downstairs. They were meeting Bruce at the circus this year, and Caitlin had wanted to arrive early to see the festival of fun that surrounded the circus. "Sorry Alfred." He just smiled and opened the door. "Thank you."

"Happy Birthday, Miss Wayne."

"Thanks." She smiled as Alfred pulled out of the driveway.

"Are you excited for the party?"

"I guess." Caitlin sighed, looking out the window. "I wish it was just me, you, Mommy, and Daddy though." Alfred nodded; he knew that Caitlin preferred family. But she always enjoyed herself, no matter what she was doing. "We're here!" Caitlin shouted, bouncing in her seat. Alfred smiled and parked.

"What would you like to do, Miss Wayne?" Caitlin looked over the whole circus grounds. Her eyes landed momentarily on an off-limits area, but she quickly passed over it, knowing Alfred would never let her go there.

"Alfred, could you go get me a churro?" She asked, before pointing to a booth, "I'll be over there." Alfred nodded and Caitlin ran off. Once she was out of sight, Caitlin ducked back around the crowed and snuck to the area she had seen before.

Caitlin knew that this was what would be considered 'Employs only' but she didn't care. She slipped under the tent wall and found the cages of animals. Her eyes widened as she looked over the animals. Elephants, horses, lions, bears… She smiled and walked among the cages. Caitlin gently stroked an elephant's trunk. The elephant seemed to like her, and he patted her head with his trunk when she stopped. Caitlin giggled, patting his trunk before she looked at the horses. One was nuzzling her hand when she was caught.

"You aren't supposed to be back here." Caitlin jumped and turned around to see a boy, about her age. He had dark black hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Ever. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry." She said, snapping back into reality as the horse nudged her back. She glanced back at it for a moment. "I just kinda wandered over." She said, squinting at him. Her eyes widened after a moment. "You're one of the Grayson's!" She said, stepping closer to him. His face flushed, but he nodded proudly. "That's so cool!"

"Not really." He shrugged, "I'm not even old enough to do the 'Flying Grayson' act." He frowned, "Mamica says I'm too young." Caitlin nodded.

"My dad said the same thing to me." She sighed, sparking his interest. Caitlin held out her hand. "I'm Caitlin Wayne."

"Richard Grayson." He said, shaking her hand. "But you still shouldn't be here." Caitlin nodded.

"Could you show me the way back?" Richard nodded, dropping her hand.

"What does your dad say you're too young to do?" He asked as they walked back toward the booths. Caitlin looked at the crowed, searching for Alfred, who she was sure was now worried.

"Daddy says I'm too young to-."

"Miss Wayne!" Caitlin jumped and turned to see Alfred standing behind her. "Where have you been? Just because it's your birthday does not mean that you can run off!"

"I'm sorry, Alfred." Caitlin said, seeing the worry on his old face. Caitlin looked over at Richard. "Thanks for your help, Richard." He nodded.

"Enjoy the show." He said, walking away. Richard stop and glanced back, "And, happy birthday, Caitlin."

"Good luck!" Caitlin called after him, "Or break a leg. Do they say that for the circus?" She could see him laughing as he waved and walked into the tent.

"Alfred, Caitlin. There you are." The two turned to see Bruce, walking toward them. He smiled down at Caitlin. "Happy birthday, Pumpkin." He said, handing her a bouquet of black fire lilies.

"Thank you, Daddy." Caitlin said with a smile as they walked into the tent.

Caitlin oohed and awed as she watched the show. This time though, she kept a close eye on Richard during the trapeze act. She watched him fly through the air with his family, and saw the joy on his face. Caitlin wished she could do that. He stayed back when they removed the net. Caitlin had a hard time watching him then; she was distracted by his family. But she did notice that his eyes never left them. He seemed a little afraid, like it would be their last show. Caitlin knew that feeling. She got it every night, when her dad left for patrol. When the show ended, as they walked out to the car, Caitlin got an idea.

"Daddy, I'll be right back." Caitlin said, running off. Bruce assumed she was going to the bathroom, Alfred knew she was going to find Richard. Caitlin slipped into the back and found him easily. She stayed beneath the bleachers as she whisper-yelled. "Richard! Psst! Richard, over here!"

"What are you doing here?" He asked, running over to her. Caitlin pulled a lily out of her bouquet and handed it to him.

"Good job." She smiled, glancing back out the door. "I can't stay, obviously, but I wanted to tell you how good you did!" He blushed slightly. Richard wasn't used to someone watching him. In the show, people paid attention to his family as a whole.

"T-thank you." He stuttered out, looking at the lily. Caitlin nodded and slipped to the door.

"Happy birthday, again." He called. Caitlin laughed and waved before running off to the car.

"So, how am I changing?" Caitlin asked as she slid in next to her father.

"Alfred had your dress delivered to the ballroom." He said, smiling at her. Caitlin smiled back at him. She was having a wonderful birthday.

At the ballroom, Alfred led her to a side room, where her dress was hanging up. Once he left, Caitlin unzipped the bag and looked at it. Inside was a crimson ball gown. With a small sigh and a smile Caitlin slipped into the dress and the shoes that sat beneath the gown. She twirled a bit before walked out into the ballroom, where Alfred and Bruce were waiting, along with a few guests. Caitlin took in a deep breath before she walked toward them.

The party passed in a blur of dancing and eating and gift opening. Caitlin couldn't tell you half of what she got, but she could tell you that she had fun. She had danced with her friends until her feet felt like they'd fall off and played games with them. Caitlin had eaten cake, and had a small cake fight, resulting in white frosting all over the dresses and suits of the kids and a few adults. By the time the party had ended and they had gotten into the car, Caitlin was practically asleep. She pulled her shoes off and leaned onto her daddy as they drove. Caitlin didn't remember falling asleep, just waking up in her bedroom the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alfred, where's Daddy?" Caitlin asked sleepily as she walked into the kitchen.

"He's fixing the clock." Alfred said, handing her a tray. "If you're going to see him, bring him this." Caitlin nodded and took the tray, which held coffee and eggs. He added a poppy seed muffin for her as she walked off. Caitlin turned the hands on the clock and slipped in through the entrance to the Batcave.

"Daddy?" Caitlin called, walking down the stairs. Caitlin found him at his computer, looking over the monitors.

"Caitlin? What are you doing up?" He asked, taking her tray.

"Daddy it's already ten." Caitlin giggled, eating her muffin. "You should sleep." He shook his head, looking over the screens again before he clicked them off.

"What do you need, Pumpkin?" Caitlin took a deep breath. It was time to ask again. She was old enough now. She was sure of it.

"Daddy, I was wondering if I could come with you sometimes-."

"No." Bruce said without hesitation. "Caitlin you are not old enough to fight crime. What kind of father would I be if I let you do that?"

"A good one." Caitlin said, "Daddy I don't like that you're out there alone. And I can help! I'm good at fighting and-!"

"No." He growled, "The answer is no and that is final." Caitlin frowned and Bruce sighed. "Caitlin, I can't take you out. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt out there."

"I understand Daddy." Caitlin sighed, walking back upstairs. She knew when her daddy's mind was beyond being changed. But Caitlin had inherited something else from her daddy. She was stubborn too.

Caitlin pulled at the black fabric that made up her new costume. She wasn't planning on going out tonight; she just needed to make sure that the costume would fit. It was black with gray stitching all around it, like patchwork with only one piece of fabric. She had a belt around her waist that held some of the weapons that Batman used. On her feet were something like leather socks. They would let her move easily and grip the ground without making much sound. She had black gloves on her hands, knowing that you should never leave a fingerprint. She also had a domino mask to cover her eyes so that she could go out.

Who needs permission?

Caitlin knew that Batman would never approve, so she'd have to wait until he thought she'd given up before going out. Caitlin pulled on sweats and a shirt over the costume, making sure that it would never be visible, and went to her gym, making sure that she could move without issue in the clothes. Caitlin planned to go out for the first time in a week. She knew his patrol rout and planned to meet him out on it.

"Miss Wayne, there's someone here to see you." Alfred called from the door. Caitlin fell into the foam and nodded.

"I'll be right out, just let me change." Alfred nodded and Caitlin ran into the 'locker room' to change. It was one of the few places that she was sure there were no cameras, unlike in the gym. Once inside she pulled off her uniform and stuffed it into her bag, where she covered it with her sweats and shirt. When she walked out Caitlin was in shorts and a purple tank top.

"Caitlin."

"Uncle Clark!" Caitlin shrieked, running up to the giant of a man.

"Hey Kid!" He said, lifting her up and setting her on his shoulder.

"Uncle Clark, what are you doing here?" She asked. Caitlin loved Clark. He was often sent over to 'babysit' when Alfred and Bruce had to go out.

"I'm here for you Kid." He said with a laugh. "Your dad and Alfred have a party to go to."

"Cool!" Caitlin giggled from Clark's shoulder.

"Miss Wayne, your mother will be here for you tomorrow. Please get some sleep tonight." Alfred said, giving Clark a look.

"Don't worry Alfred," Clark said, "I'll put her to bed soon." Alfred gave Clark a disbelieving look before sighing.

"Take care of Daddy, Alfred."

"I always do." Alfred said, walking off.

"So Caitlin, what do you want to do tonight?" Clark asked, looking over at the little girl on his shoulder.

"We should go to the movies!"

"When we go to the movies you spend the whole night talking." Clark shook his head, smiling. "How about we do this instead?" He asked, grabbing her arms.

Caitlin giggled as Clark moved her from his shoulder onto his back. He handed her his glasses and his feet left the ground. She let out high pitched shriek and laughed as she gripped his jacket. Caitlin loved it when Clark came, because she loved to fly. She always had a love of heights, and ever since she found out about her Daddy being Batman Clark has taken it upon himself to let her fly. Her arms tightened around his neck and her hands gripped tighter as Clark started going up higher and then dove straight down.

By the time that Clark was putting her to bed Caitlin was so tired that she didn't even argue. She smiled as she crawled into her bed, snuggling close to her blankets.

"Good night Baby Bat."

"Night Uncle Clark." She breathed, closing her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to Nightingale The Boss and Lorendiac for my first reviews on this story. And Lorendiac thank you soooo much for my first helpful review. You told me what you like and how to fix it. I'm not sure if my 'She's and 'He's came out right in these, Word autocorrects it to a capitalized letter. Thanks to the two of you, I love you both. I hope you enjoy the story.

Caitlin yawned and pulled herself out of bed. Tonight was the night. She adjusted her pillows to look like she was in bed and slipped out of her room. Caitlin opened her dads study, making sure that it was empty. Caitlin pulled her hoodie strings and walked over to the bust sitting on the far end of the study. As the bookcase silently opened Caitlin slipped through the passageway and into the Batcave. Batman had already left and Caitlin knew where the blind spots sat in the cameras. She danced through the blind spots and slipped out of the cave, now just outside downtown Gotham. She climbed up to the roof and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

It was great. She sat down on a rooftop and waited. She didn't need to anything, just be seen by him and get away and back to bed before he can prove it was her. She frowned to herself. This was going to be harder than she thought… Caitlin forced herself not to hide when she saw the Bat coming. Her instincts told her to run, not be seen, but she couldn't give up. She refused to let her Dad be out here alone.

When he landed on the rooftop Batman froze. This was the perfect moment for her to turn and get moving away. However Caitlin found herself unable to move. Or speak. In fact she could barely breathe. Batman recovered first, storming toward her. The moment he moved though, so did she. She flipped back from him.

"What-Who-W…" Caitlin held it as a momentary victory that she made Batman stumble on his words.

"I guess there's no getting away." she said, "I can answer your questions though. What? That would be me, coming out to help. Who? I am Crow. And the last one you didn't finish." she saw his face start to get red with anger. "Don't be mad."

"Don't be mad?"

"You sound mad." he growled and Caitlin did everything she could not to look away. She failed. Caitlin looked down. She heard a beep and looked back up.

"Get in the car." he ordered as the Batmobile rolled up. She silently obliged.

The whole drive was quiet, and Caitlin felt like she was going to drown in silence the whole time. He parked the car Caitlin, slowly, climbed out. She pulled her mask off and sat down, waiting. Batman pulled his cowl off and took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself. He found himself unable to do so and turned to Caitlin.

"What were you thinking?!" Bruce shouted as Caitlin sat in his chair. "You directly disobeyed me! Caitlin you could have been hurt! You could have been killed!" She refused to look away from him, even though all of her wanted to. "You-What were you thinking?"

"I told you that I can't let you go out alone Daddy." She said, "I told you that."

"Caitlin you are the child. I told you-!"

"Daddy I'm not letting you stay out there alone!"

"Caitlin-!"

"Dad. You can't make me stay in the house! I know more ways out than you do!"

"Caitlin you are a child."

"I'm not a baby anymore Dad!" Bruce blinked in surprise. Caitlin never yelled at him. "You're worried about me being out there but I'm worried about you!"

"Caitlin, I'm trained."

"I am too. And you can train me more. At least that way I'll be with you and not on my own." Bruce shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Go to bed." He said, pointing to the stairs. "We'll talk about this in the morning." Caitlin stood up and walked through the passages, back to her room.

"I didn't do anything wrong." she muttered, changing into her pajamas and slipping the uniform under her pillow. "And he's not going to win."

Caitlin rolled over and reached under her pillow, making sure that the uniform was still there. Once she was positive Caitlin sat up and pulled her robe on over her pajamas. She quietly made her way down the stairs into the kitchen. Alfred, who was finishing up breakfast, glanced back at her.

"Is Dad up?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"He's downstairs." Alfred informed as he handed her a tray. "And he wants to see you." Alfred looked at her face as she took the tray. He sighed with a small, reassuring smile on his face. "You know that he only does what he does to protect you."

"I know."

"And that going out last night was dangerous."

"I know."

"Why did you go out?"

"Just because he knows the danger, doesn't mean that he's right." Caitlin said, looking into his eyes. "Alfred, he's not going to be able to keep me inside. I cannot leave him out there alone." Alfred nodded and stood back up.

"Go on." Alfred dismissed her, "Good luck." Caitlin's shoulders fell as she walked toward the clock, a tray of food in her hand. She silently walked down the stairs and set the tray down on a table.

"Papa-."

"Sit." Bruce ordered in an oddly kind voice. Caitlin sat, confused. She watched her dad run a hand through his hair. "Caitlin, I cannot permit you coming out onto the field."

"Daddy-!"

"Let me finish." Caitlin bit her lip. "However, I know that you won't stay inside. So, and I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, we will train you."

"Really?" She asked, leaning forward. "You will? Wait, who's we?"

"Caitlin."

"Sorry."

"Dinah will be here in a few hours to start your training. If I catch you outside at night you will be put on lockdown. 24 hours a day." Caitlin nodded. "I'm done."

"Thank you Daddy."

"Don't thank me." He said, "Just…" He ran a hand through his hair, "Train hard with Dinah and do not leave without me."

"Okay." Caitlin agreed, "I'll train as hard as I can. You'll see Daddy, I can do this."

"Go. Before I change my mind." Caitlin didn't have to be told twice; she jumped out of her chair and ran to get changed. Dinah had a habit of being early.


	6. Chapter 6

Firstly, Guest (or 3 Grayson, whoever you are) don't worry about the Bruce agreeing to easily. I've got that part coming. I'm not sure how great it'll be, but it is Alfred and Bruce. He's a hard character to write though; I'm not sure how it'll come out. So wish me luck. Also, I can't remember if I said this yet, but Lorendiac, many of my capital 'said's are from autocorrect on word. It does so automatically. Sorry if it bugs you (because I know things like that that I notice drive me nuts). Enjoy guys.

Caitlin yawned and pulled herself out of bed. Tonight was the night. She adjusted her pillows to look like she was in bed and slipped out of her room. Caitlin opened her dads study, making sure that it was empty. Caitlin pulled her hoodie strings and walked over to the bust sitting on the far end of the study. As the bookcase silently opened Caitlin slipped through the passageway and into the Batcave. Batman had already left and Caitlin knew where the blind spots sat in the cameras. She danced through the blind spots and slipped out of the cave, now just outside downtown Gotham. She climbed up to the roof and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

It was great. She sat down on a rooftop and waited. She didn't need to anything, just be seen by him and get away and back to bed before he can prove it was her. She frowned to herself. This was going to be harder than she thought… Caitlin forced herself not to hide when she saw the Bat coming. Her instincts told her to run, not be seen, but she couldn't give up. She refused to let her Dad be out here alone.

When he landed on the rooftop Batman froze. This was the perfect moment for her to turn and get moving away. However Caitlin found herself unable to move. Or speak. In fact she could barely breathe. Batman recovered first, storming toward her. The moment he moved though, so did she. She flipped back from him.

"What-Who-W…" Caitlin held it as a momentary victory that she made Batman stumble on his words.

"I guess there's no getting away." She said, "I can answer your questions though. What? That would be me, coming out to help. Who? I am Crow. And the last one you didn't finish." She saw his face start to get red with anger. "Don't be mad."

"Don't be mad?"

"You sound mad." He growled and Caitlin did everything she could not to look away. She failed. Caitlin looked down. She heard a beep and looked back up.

"Get in the car." He ordered as the Batmobile rolled up. She silently obliged.

The whole drive was quiet, and Caitlin felt like she was going to drown in silence the whole time. He parked the car Caitlin, slowly, climbed out. She pulled her mask off and sat down, waiting. Batman pulled his cowl off and took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself. He found himself unable to do so and turned to Caitlin.

"What were you thinking?!" Bruce shouted as Caitlin sat in his chair. "You directly disobeyed me! Caitlin you could have been hurt! You could have been killed!" She refused to look away from him, even though all of her wanted to. "You-What were you thinking?"

"I told you that I can't let you go out alone Daddy." She said, "I told you that."

"Caitlin you are the child. I told you-!"

"Daddy I'm not letting you stay out there alone!"

"Caitlin-!"

"Dad. You can't make me stay in the house! I know more ways out than you do!"

"Caitlin you are a child."

"I'm not a baby anymore Dad!" Bruce blinked in surprise. Caitlin never yelled at him. "You're worried about me being out there but I'm worried about you!"

"Caitlin, I'm trained."

"I am too. And you can train me more. At least that way I'll be with you and not on my own." Bruce shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Go to bed." He said, pointing to the stairs. "We'll talk about this in the morning." Caitlin stood up and walked through the passages, back to her room.

"I didn't do anything wrong." she muttered, changing into her pajamas and slipping the uniform under her pillow. "And he's not going to win."

Caitlin rolled over and reached under her pillow, making sure that the uniform was still there. Once she was positive Caitlin sat up and pulled her robe on over her pajamas. She quietly made her way down the stairs into the kitchen. Alfred, who was finishing up breakfast, glanced back at her.

"Is Dad up?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"He's downstairs." Alfred informed as he handed her a tray. "And he wants to see you." Alfred looked at her face as she took the tray. He sighed with a small, reassuring smile on his face. "You know that he only does what he does to protect you."

"I know."

"And that going out last night was dangerous."

"I know."

"Why did you go out?"

"Just because he knows the danger, doesn't mean that he's right." Caitlin said, looking into his eyes. "Alfred, he's not going to be able to keep me inside. I cannot leave him out there alone." Alfred nodded and stood back up.

"Go on." Alfred dismissed her, "Good luck." Caitlin's shoulders fell as she walked toward the clock, a tray of food in her hand. She silently walked down the stairs and set the tray down on a table.

"Papa-."

"Sit." Bruce ordered in an oddly kind voice. Caitlin sat, confused. She watched her dad run a hand through his hair. "Caitlin, I cannot permit you coming out onto the field."

"Daddy-!"

"Let me finish." Caitlin bit her lip. "However, I know that you won't stay inside. So, and I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, we will train you."

"Really?" She asked, leaning forward. "You will? Wait, who's we?"

"Caitlin."

"Sorry."

"Dinah will be here in a few hours to start your training. If I catch you outside at night you will be put on lockdown. 24 hours a day." Caitlin nodded. "I'm done."

"Thank you Daddy."

"Don't thank me." He said, "Just…" He ran a hand through his hair, "Train hard with Dinah and do not leave without me."

"Okay." Caitlin agreed, "I'll train as hard as I can. You'll see Daddy, I can do this."

"Go. Before I change my mind." Caitlin didn't have to be told twice; she jumped out of her chair and ran to get changed. Dinah had a habit of being early.

Once dressed Caitlin went down to the gym and started walking the tightrope, waiting. She was dying of boredom, anticipating her training with Dinah. She sat down on the rope, kicking her feet as she gripped the rope. Caitlin closed her eyes and smiled. She couldn't believe that he'd okay…her… After one night…Even though he had been so against it before…

"This is a trick." Caitlin realized, "Daddy's trying to trick me!"

"I don't think he is." Caitlin looked down to see Dinah standing at the door. "Come on, let's get started." Caitlin smiled and fell down into the foam. She popped out and Dinah offered her a hand.

"Of course he is." She said, "Daddy doesn't give in the easily. Not even for me." She said, following Dinah to that Batcave.

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it right now." She said, "Let me get changed and then we'll start." Caitlin nodded and pulled her hair up. Dinah came back a moment later, now dressed as Black Canary.

"Should I change?"

"No, you're fine. Do you have a name yet?" Caitlin nodded,

"Crow." She said

"Alright Crow, come at me." Canary said, standing on the other side of the ring. Caitlin took in a deep breath and nodded. Caitlin ran toward Canary, prepared to punch. However, just before doing so she slid underneath Canary and turned around, roundhouse kicking her Canary had been standing.

"Not bad." Canary complemented as she turned,

"Myojyo." Caitlin called, poking her bellow the bellybutton. Canary doubled over just long enough to get a roundhouse kick to the head. Canary blinked from the ground, looking up at the young girl.

"Myo-what?"

"Myojyo." Caitlin said, "It's the Japanese name for the presser point I just hit." She smiled, crossing her arms.

"You don't hold back, do you kid?"

"Why would I?" She asked, "If I do then Papa would win."

"You and your father are definitely related." Canary sighed, standing. "Alright Little Bat, how many points do you know?"

"23." She said, "I've been doing self-defense for, like, 4 years now." Canary nodded.

"Alright, let's get serious then."


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, so this scene may be a little ooc, but I'm doing my best. It's just the Bruce is hard to write. So enjoy guys.

"Alfred, I don't know how you convinced me to let her do this." Bruce sighed as Alfred handed him a cup of coffee. "The thought of bringing her with me…"

"You know that she won't stay in this house, Master Bruce." Alfred replied

"That doesn't make it easier." He groaned, sipping his coffee. "Alfred, I can't keep her in the training room forever."

"You won't have to, Master Bruce." Alfred sighed, "And you do not have to take her out every night." Bruce's eyes snapped from his coffee to Alfred, looking for a way around letting Caitlin on patrol.

"I don't?" Alfred sighed, shaking his head.

"Master Bruce, you will have to bring her out, but you do not have to take her out every night. Start slow."

"Slow?" He questioned

"Yes Master Bruce. Slow. Take her out once a month. Then when you're more comfortable take her out once a week." Bruce nodded

"That could work." He agreed, "I can watch her once a month."

"Yes, you can."

"How long do you think I can keep her in the training room?"

"Not long, Master Bruce." Alfred replied, pouring more coffee into Bruce's cup. "As she said before, she is already trained. Miss Dinah has much to teach her, but Miss Caitlin learns quickly."

"I know, Alfred."

"After all, she is your daughter."

"I know, Alfred."

"Do not get upset with me, Master Bruce. You are the one who agreed."

"You convinced me!" Alfred shrugged and walked into the kitchen. "I can't do this."

Caitlin growled and fell on her back. Everything hurt. Dinah never let up, not once. Dinah had been training Caitlin for 10 months now, and she had never given her a break. This would have been fine for her, in fact she preferred this, but Caitlin had figured out how this was a trick. Her dad allowed her to go out twice a week. But if she ever complained Caitlin was stuck in the house. Grounded. And Dinah knew this too. So she never let her off easy. If Dinah said that she was slacking then Caitlin would be put on lockdown. Caitlin learned this the hard way, when she slacked off in after school training. Dinah told her father, and Caitlin was locked in her room. Only allowed out for training.

"Get up Lil Bat." Dinah directed, "We aren't done yet."

"Dinah, look at the clock." Caitlin begged, "I'm going to Mom's in an hour and she's already suspicious." Dinah glanced over at the clock. "Dinah you've gotten me able to take down Barry. Please let me go upstairs and take an ice bath."

"Alright, you're free." Caitlin rolled off the floor and ran upstairs.

As soon as she was in her bathroom Caitlin plugged the tub and set it as cold as it got. Not a minute later Alfred knocked. Caitlin opened the door and let Alfred, who was carrying bags of ice, in. They dumped the ice into the tub and Alfred left. Caitlin locked the door and slowly sank into the ice. She cringed as the cold water hit her sore muscles.

"An hour isn't long enough." She muttered, shivering from the ice. "How am I going to explain this?" Someone knocked on the door and Caitlin's head snapped, making her groan. "Who is it?"

"Dinah." Caitlin held back a groan.

"Come in." She called back. Dinah opened the door and walked in.

"You look comfy." Caitlin glared. "Alright, alright. Your mother called and said that she'd be late. Clark will be here in an hour. I'm going home."

"Okay." She said, sinking deeper into the ice. "Can you let me relax now?"

"Rest up, Lil Bat." Dinah said, standing, "I hear that Haly's is coming back in town next week. Don't think that'll stop training." With that she walked out.

"I'd never be so hopeful." Caitlin mumbled, sinking deeper into the ice. Half an hour later, when she could no longer take the cold, Caitlin pulled herself from the tub laid on the floor. Slowly she pulled her robe on and walked to her bed. Caitlin snuggled into her blankets, looking for heat.

"Lil Bat!" Clark's voice called as she stared at the clock. "Lil Bat!"

"I'm in my room!" Caitlin called back, snuggling closer to the blankets. Clark opened the door and looked around.

"Why are you in bed?"

"Because Dinah spent the last seven hours beating me to a pulp." Caitlin moaned, glaring at him. "Why is she my trainer?"

"Because your dad knows she won't let you slack off."

"But Die wouldn't either."

"Diana isn't human." Clark reasoned, sitting on the bed. "And you need a human training you. Mortal."

"Mortals suck." Clark laughed.

"You're mortal, Lil B."

"I'm in pain Uncle Clark."

"I know sweetie." Clark said, standing. "Get dressed. Time will fly soon enough."

"That's not even a good pun." Caitlin groaned, "Uncle Clark, are you coming with us to Haly's?" She asked, slowly getting up.

"No." Clark said, "I'm working that night."

"We can go another night."

"How about the two of us go out a different night?" Clark asked, "You go with your father, then later we'll go somewhere together. Sound good?" Caitlin nodded. "Alright, I'll be downstairs. Get dressed." Caitlin nodded, already headed to her dresser.


	8. Chapter 8

Caitlin leaned against the window of the car, excited but tired. And sore, oh so sore. Caitlin glanced down at her red jeans and Batman shirt.

"Caitlin?" Caitlin looked over at her father. "I know that it's not your birthday yet, but since you're going to be at your mothers tomorrow…" He handed her a small box. Caitlin looked up at him.

"Daddy?"

"Happy Birthday." Caitlin opened the box and pulled out a necklace. A long silver chain with a silver crow pendent.

"Daddy…" He took the necklace and placed it around her neck. "Thank you."

"Caitlin, I don't like you coming out with me on patrol." He started, "But…I do think that you could come more often, if you'd like."

"Really?!" She asked, jumping onto him. She refused to show him how much it hurt when he hugged her back. "Thank you Daddy!" Alfred stopped the car and they all climbed out. "I'll meet you inside!" Caitlin called, running off.

"Where is she going?" Bruce asked, looking at Alfred.

"I would assume to see her friend." He replied, "Come Master Bruce."

Caitlin ran through the crowed, dodging in and out, which was much easier now than it had been before. She ducked under the ropes and headed into the tents, searching for Richard. She ended up in the animal tent yet again. Caitlin smiled and ran over to the elephant.

"Did you miss me?" She asked, rubbing his trunk.

"I did." Caitlin turned around to see a smiling Richard Grayson. "You still aren't supposed to be here."

"Richard!" She laughed, running over to him. "How have you been?"

"Great." Richard said, "How are you?"

"I'm amazing." Caitlin said, "And I can't wait until the show!"

"Right." He blushed slightly. "Come on, before someone sees you."

"No one's gonna see me." Caitlin said, petting the elephant again.

"Caitlin-."

"Dick!" Richard turned.

"John!" Caitlin watched at the dark haired boy, who looked a lot like Richard, walked in. "I can explain-!"

"Explain what?" John asked, causing Richard to look back. "You okay Dick?"

"I'm…yeah." He said, looking around.

"Right, well your mom's looking for you. She's in the trailer." Richard nodded and John gave him one last look. "You're sure you're alright?"

"Of course."

"Because if you're sick and you go on you could get hurt."

"I'm fine John." John nodded and left. Richard turned again to see Caitlin sitting on the elephant's head. "When-how-?"

"I'm sneaky." Caitlin answered with a wink. "Walk me back to the tent?" Richard nodded and they started to walk.

"I'll be watching you." Caitlin said, as they stood by the tent.

"Thanks, that doesn't make me nervous at all." Caitlin laughed.

"If you fall into the net I'm going to mock you."

"Thanks." He groaned

"You're welcome." Caitlin said, kissing his cheek before walking away. Richard blinked after her before running off to find his mom. Caitlin sat next to her dad smiling.

"Where did you run off to?" He asked

"I went to see a friend." Caitlin answered, bouncing in her seat.

"Do I know this friend?"

"Nope." Caitlin smiled, "Look Daddy it's about to start!"

Caitlin yawned and rolled out of bed.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." Caitlin smiled and looked at her mother.

"Morning Mummy." Caitlin smiled, "Thank you."

"Here you are." Caitlin was handed a small box. "I know it's not as expensive as whatever your father bought you-." Caitlin opened the box to find a charm bracelet. "-But I know how much you love those heroes, so I thought-."

"Momma it's perfect." Caitlin said, throwing her arms around her mother. Caitlin put the bracelet on, "It's got the entire League! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it." Caitlin looked up at her mom.

"Is there something bugging you Mum?" Her mother laughed.

"Actually, Caitlin, I got a new job."

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's so cool! What are you doing now?"

"I'm still a journalist, Honey. But I'm moving." Caitlin's face fell,

"Moving where?" She asked hesitantly.

"Moving to Metropolis."

"Mum, that's really far away!" Caitlin whined, "I won't get to see you!"

"Sure you will, Baby. You can still come see me all the time." Caitlin frowned, "Come on Katy, go get dressed. We have a lot of things to do today." Caitlin nodded and slowly walked back to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome home Miss Wayne." Alfred said, opening the door for her. "It's been a while."

"Two months." Caitlin agreed, "I've never been at Mum's that long!"

"I'm glad you had fun, Miss Wayne."

"Alfred stop calling me Wayne." Caitlin complained. Alfred smiled, "Mama's moving."

"I know." Alfred replied, taking her bags.

"Well I didn't." Alfred nodded, walking to the stairs. "I'll be in my gym!" She called, running down the hall.

"Miss Wayne-!"

"Not Wayne!" She called back, still running. Caitlin didn't stop to find out what he was going to say, she just ran to the gym. Caitlin climbed up onto the tightrope and started walking across. She started flipping across the rope.

"Caitlin!" Caitlin yelped and fell from the rope into the foam. When she popped back out her dad was laughing.

"Not funny, Daddy." She grumbled, climbing from the pool.

"Welcome home Pumpkin." She smiled and hugged him. "I have a surprise for you."

"I'm tired of surprises." She sighed, "Mum's moving to Metropolis!"

"Yes, she told me. You'll still get to see her, Pumpkin. I promise." Caitlin nodded

"What's the surprise?" She asked, sounding tired.

"Why don't you go upstairs, I'll tell you at dinner." Caitlin nodded and did as she was told, running down the hall.

"Hurry Katy!" Caitlin glanced back and yelped, falling to the floor. Above her suddenly were really familiar blue eyes and black hair.

"Richard?!"

"Caitlin?" She blinked up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, what are you doing here?"

"I…uh…live here now too."

"You what?" The front door opened and Caitlin looked up, "No!" She shouted, "Dinah I just got home!" Dinah looked down at them.

"Aren't you two a little young for that?" She asked. Caitlin looked up at Richard, suddenly realizing that he was still on top of her. Her face flushed and she shoved him off. "As for training, you've gone two months without it."

"I have not!" She argued, "Mum had me in classes!"

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"Dinah! I'm tired. My mum's moving. I-Oliver?" She asked as Oliver walked in. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to rescue you." He said in a fake whisper.

"No he's not." Dinah said, smacking his arm. "He's here to teach." Caitlin groaned, standing. Suddenly she smiled. She grabbed Richard's wrist.

"You'll have to catch us." She said, turning and running back to the gym. It took a minute for the adults to follow, just long enough for Caitlin to get into the gym and climb up to the rope. Richard watched from the ground as she walked out onto the rope.

"Caitlin Wayne, get down here this instant!"

"Never!" Caitlin shouted, "You'll have to catch me."

"Fine." Dinah growled, "How hard can it be?" With that she climbed up the ladder. She started across the rope. Not two steps in she fell into the pool.

"I've been doing this for years Dinah! You aren't going to beat me at it!"

"Caitlin don't make me get Clark over here!"

"He can't get me down either." Suddenly the door opened again. "Daddy tell them to leave me alone!" She shouted, flipping farther back.

"Dinah, I told you she'd say no." He sighed, "Caitlin, come down here please."

"I don't want to." She whined

"Fine, we'll have diner without you." Caitlin looked torn before jumping off the rope. She popped from the foam and ran over to Bruce. "That's what I thought."

"Papa…"

"That's not why they're here." He sighed, "Didn't I tell you to change?"

"I ran into Richard." Bruce nodded, "I'll go change-."

"No, why don't you two go to the dining room." They nodded and ran off.

"Why are you living here Richard?" Caitlin asked as they walked, "I thought you live with the circus."

"I did." He said, looking sad. Caitlin frowned.

"What's wrong?" His face fell even more. Caitlin reached over and took his hand. "You don't have to tell me." She said, "It's okay." Richard looked down at their hands.

"Thank you." He said, following her to the dining room. Caitlin sat down and Richard took the seat next to her.

"Miss Way-." Caitlin sent Alfred a glare. "Miss Caitlin." He corrected, "Mr. Jensen called He wants to know when you two will be able to work."

"We're not paired for anything." Caitlin frowned. "And I don't like him. If he calls again tell him never." Alfred smiled

"Of course, Miss Caitlin." Caitlin smiled as diner was served.


End file.
